Wizarding Games
by Galaxy117
Summary: When Umbridge finds out about Dumbledoors Army she takes matters into her own hands by having all the houses fight in a tournament.
1. Chapter 1

It was our 5th year at Hogwarts, and Umbridge was changing everything. I was a 5th year and I was having a pretty great time, even if I was a Slytherin.

It was a rainy day when we were called for a school wide meeting. I sat next to Daphne Greengrass and had Blaze on the other side of me. I had been friends with Blaze since the summer before school started.

"Sadie, what do you think this is about?" Blaze leans over and asks.

"Probably the 1st years messing things up in the potions room or Harry got in trouble for "inappropriate" behavior." It was no rumor that Potter had created a secret dueling club for those who wanted to learn how. I had been asked by a hufflepuff girl, Lucy Hale. Lucy and I were friends, we had been friends since our first year at Hogwarts.

"I hate Potter and his blood traitor group of friends." Malfoy says as he sets his head down on the table.

"For a person who can literally have almost everything he ask for. You seem to be really… what's the word… jealous." I say not thinking Draco can hear me.

" what did you just say Baldock?" Malfoy says looking at me with lot of anger in his eyes, "you think I'm jealous of Potter? You must be out of your mind."

"My names not Baldock by the way. It's Sadie." I say still looking at him. "Maybe if you were a decent person you would know that, but you're not."

Malfoy turned and looked down at the table. The clock struck 4 in the evening, when Umbridge to the front of the room. She wore her usual color, pink. I heard Daphne mutter something about how she hated the color pink. Most people could believe that this woman was in slytherin, not by the way she dressed, but by her cruel punishment on kids in her detention.

"Students, it has come to my attention that some of you wish to learn how to fight. I will give you the honor of learning defensive spells, but not in the classroom. The minister of magic has given me permission to host the Wizarding games. These are not like the Triwizards tournament. You will compete amount your fellow classmates. I will pick names from a bowl from each house. If you are called you can't back out unless someone volunteers for you.

If chosen you will compete against each other, till the death. Only 5th years and older will be competing in the games. The rest of us will watch, the ministry will also be watching. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

4 bowls each bearing a house color. In the green bowl. My name was in it, and so was Blazes. I looked at Blaze for a moment, he had a horror look on his face. I leaned over and looked at Malfoy who also looked nervous.

"Now let's choose our lucky 24 kids." Umbridge says walking over to the green bowl

"24?" Draco says, looking up. "Why so many?"

" for Group 1

Marcus Flint

Daphne Greengrass

Group 2

Draco Malfoy

Sadie Baldock"

I was chosen.. I saw Blaze's Face go white. I was going to be competing for my life against Malfoy and Daphne. I felt someone grab my hand it was Daphne, she looked as though she was fixing to cry.

"Draco, if you hurt Sadie in any way I'll, curse you and pray you don't come out alive. If I'm also in the games. I will hunt you down, and kill you." Blaze says.

"Blaze, relax. I won't hurt her, I wasn't even planning on hurting kids in my house." Draco says looking at me.

"group 3

Michael Corner

Padma Patil

Group 4

Blaze Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Group 5

Sebastian Daley

Selina Moore

Group 6

Randolph Burrow

Luna Lovegood

Group 7

Michael McManus

Lucy Hale

Group 8

Harry Potter

Katie Bell

Group 9

Justin Finch

Hannah Abbott

Group 10

Colin Morgan

Helen Monroe

Group 11

Hugo Mattingley

Cho Chang

Group 12

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Well those are our lucky students chosen. "


	2. Chapter 2

t the same moment the great hall door opened and people dressed in black entered the room. I recognized a the Carrows, Deatheaters. The ministry was being run by Death Eaters. The Carrows, got the list of the students competing and made them stay where they were at. I stayed with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaze.

"All right you lot follow me to the train." One of the men dressed in Black said to us. Some of the other tables like Ravenclaw had already gotten up and walked to the train.

When we got to the train they took group one and put them in a compartment and continued down. I was put in a compartment with Draco we sat along with one of the women dressed in Black.

"So where are we going?" Draco says looking very impatient.

"You will see soon enough." She says, "I will be training you for the Games. You will need all the help you can get."

"So what are these games exactly?" I say.

"You will be put in an arena and have to survive. I that's as much as I know."

"Well what kind of training do we have to do?"

"Physical and magical. You will need to know how to find food and know where a good hiding spot is."

"Wouldn't we just use magic for that?" Draco asks as he puts his sets his head on the window.

"You won't have your wands in the beginning of the Games. They will be given to you later."

"That's unfair! How are we supposed to survive!"

"Like I said you will train. Team up with those who have great survival skills."

Draco who looked annoyed started to tune the lady out.

"Draco, she's right. If we can survive one day, we will probable get our wands." I say trying to comfort him. "So how long do the games last?"

"Until there is only one left."

"Will there be magical objects like: port keys, magical tents…."

"From what I've heard yes. There will also be muggle items, weapons and other stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

We had been in the training place for 4 days and my whole body ached. I was sore from physical training. This last day we would have individual assessments and then be ranked from 1-12. I was 4th to go in. I was great in defensive spells, healing potions, and also with knives. Draco was pretty good at the same stuff except he never had the nerve to curse one of the training people when we were told to fight.

"Sadie Baldock." The announcer said. I got up and walked threw the doors it was the normal training room, but there was hardly anyone in the room. "You have 30 min, to show us your skills in dueling and physical combat. You may begin."

I grab my wand from my back pocket as a trainer walks onto the floor. In a rush I try to as quickly as possible stun and disarm my opponent. When I do this I grab one of my knives and nick the trainer to the floor. The trainer is knocked out. I hear the judges clap as I put back the knives and exit the room. As I walk out Draco is standing there with Daphne.

"How were you?" Daphne asks as she smiles at me. "Who am I kidding you were great."

"Thanks but probably not as good as some of the Ravenclaw kids. There really smart…"

"They may have brains but we do whatever we can to succeeded." Draco says cutting me short. "Let's go upstairs, I'm eat something I'm starved." Draco says, walking toward the stairs that would take us to our rooms


	4. Chapter 4

"This morning the wizard and witches in the first Wizarding Games have been ranked. At this time we will give you those ranks.

Group 1

Marcus Flint-8

Daphne Greengrass -7

Group 2

Draco Malfoy-9

Sadie Baldock-9

group 3

Michael Corner -6

Padma Patil-5

Group 4

Blaze Zabini-8

Pansy Parkinson-8

Group 5

Sebastian Daley-8

Selina Moore-9

Group 6

Randolph Burrow-5

Luna Lovegood-4

Group 7

Michael McManus-5

Lucy Hale-7

Group 8

Harry Potter-9

Katie Bell-7

Group 9

Justin Finch-6

Hannah Abbott-5

Group 10

Colin Morgan-5

Helen Monroe-4

Group 11

Hugo Mattingley-6

Cho Chang-7

Group 12

Ron Weasley-6

Hermione Granger-8

And those are the training scores tomorrow, the games will begin."

"Hey, nice score." Draco says as he folds the blanket on his lap.

"As to you as well." I say as I grab my cup of hot chocolate and head to the kitchen area. " So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we would team up with the other Slytherins. I mean thats what alot of the other houses are doing."

"Okay we won't have our wands for the first day so we need to grab a weapon and try to kill as many as we can."

"Right." He gets of the sofa and starts to head toward his room. "See you in the morning."

I set the cup in the sink and walking into my room. I undress and get into the shower. THis will be my last shower forever or maybe if I'm lucky for a couple weeks. The water is warm on my skin, I think about how my friends are in these games; Daphne, Blaise, Lucy, Sebastian, Selina, and Draco. How could I kill anyone of them. How could I let my friends kill each other.

I step out of the shower and dry off, my hair is very long. I open a cabinet and find a pair of scissors, Blaise will probably think I'm insane, but I cut off at least 2 inches of my long dirty blonde hair. I put on my Slytherin quidditch shirt that one of my muggle aunts made for me. I walk into the bedroom and lie on the bed awake. I miss my home, my family, and the rest of my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I was escorted to a hovercraft. I didn't see Draco, but I saw Blaise and Daphne. Everyone was worried, no one was making eye contact to the person that may end up being there killer.

"Arm please." A lady in front of me says, I reluctantly hold out my arm. She points her wand at it and says some words. Then I feel a burning in my arm. The number 2 appears on my arm, like I had just been branded.

"What is this?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"That's your tracker, so we know where you go in the arena." She moves onto the next person.

I stare at the number 2 on my arm, I feel like this means, I am owned by the people who put us all here. I imagine Draco saying, 'My father will hear about this.' I silently laugh to myself. When they call my name, I am escorted down a long narrow hall. Then I see the tube, that would bring us into the arena. I get into the tube when the person counting gets to 10 seconds.

The tube moves me up to the surface, where I am greeted by a blaze of light. There are trees everywhere. I look around for Draco, Sebastian, Blaise, Daphne, and Selina; but all I can find is Sebastian, who is 3 people down from me. I look toward the middle, there were weapons, backpacks, food, and other useful supplies. The clock was slowly counting down from 60 to 0.

Marcus Flint steps off his podium too soon and blows up.

I didn't really know Marcus, but at least that is one step closer to possibly making out of here alive.

When it hit 0 a loud horn sounded and everyone was running into chaos.

Katie Bell runs away from the Cornucopia.

Ron Weasley snatches a pair of sais.

Michael Corner snatches a pair of sais.

Harry Potter stays at the cornucopia for resources.

Selina Moore runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Sadie Baldock snatches a pair of sais.

Sebastian Daley finds Pansy Parkinson hiding in the cornucopia, but Pansy Parkinson injures him.

Lucy Hale and Daphne Greengrass fight for a bag. Daphne Greengrass gives up and retreats.

Luna Lovegood finds a bag full of explosives.

Hugo Mattingley and Padma Patil fight for a bag. Padma Patil strangles Hugo Mattingley with the straps and runs.

Cho Chang severely injures Helen Monroe and leaves her to die.

Michael McManus runs away from the Cornucopia.

Draco Malfoy grabs a backpack and retreats.

Hannah Abbott grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

Randolph Burrow takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

Justin Finch, Hermione Granger, Colin Morgan, and Blaise Zabini form a suicide pact, killing themselves.

I run towards the woods, I lost count of how many cannons went off, but I know it was a lot. As I run, I run right into Sebastian. We both hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Oi!" Sebastian says, trying to recover from the collision, "Sorry Sadie. I Didn't know it was you."

"Are you okay?" I say, standing up, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I'm fine." He stands up, and brushes the dirt off of his panse, "Have you seen Selina?"

"No I haven't. The only person in our alliance I have seen is you."

"Well…" He says, looking around, "I guess we should stay together until we find them."

"That sounds like a great plan. Two is better than one."

We walk off beeper into the woods. He gets a few feet infront of me when I notice the cut on the back of his leg.

"Seb, where did you get that cut?" I say,catching up to him.

"Oh, I got into a little skirmish with Pansey. It's just a scratch."

We continue to walk until we find a small little stream. I fill both of our canteens and bandage his hurt leg.

During the day away from our main character:

Cho Chang searches for a water source.

Luna Lovegood chases Randolph Burrow.

Harry Potter stalks Hannah Abbott.

Daphne Greengrass discovers a river.

Ron Weasley and Lucy Hale split up to search for resources.

Selina Moore receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Michael McManus picks flowers.

Draco Malfoy receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Pansy Parkinson tries to spear fish with a trident.

Padma Patil picks flowers.

Katie Bell constructs a shack.

Sadie Baldock receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Michael Corner searches for firewood.

After we have filled our canteens and had a bite to eat, we continue to walk. Sebastian starts to tell stories about his life with his family and a bunch of other stuff. As we walk along I get the feeling we are being watched. Then I notice a kelpie watching us. Sebastian see's the kelpie as well. I then look and see 20 more of them.

"Run!." Sebastian says, as they all start to charge at us.

Kelpies fill the arena.

Sebastian dies from internal bleeding caused by a kelpie.

While running, Katie Bell falls over and grabs Randolph Burrow on the way down. The kelpie kill them.

Selina Moore survives.

Cho Chang uses Ron Weasley as a shield from the kelpie.

Draco Malfoy survives.

Hannah Abbott is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of kelpies.

Luna Lovegood survives.

Lucy Hale survives.

Pansy Parkinson uses Michael Corner as a shield from the kelpies.

Michael McManus dies from internal bleeding caused by a kelpie.

Padma Patil injures Daphne Greengrass and leaves her for the kelpies.

Sadie Baldock survives.

I continue to run not knowing Sebastian isn't with me. "Sebastian!" I yell, " I start to run back in the direction I had came. "Seb!" I run faster and faster until I find Seb, his body is bruised and broken. I notice that he isn't breathing. "Seb, not...no...no. You can't leave me alone." I start to cry, I am alone for the games.

Fallen tributes:

16 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Marcus Flint

District 1

Daphne Greengrass

District 1

Michael Corner

District 3

Blaze Zabini

District 4

Sebastian Daley

District 5

Randolph Burrow

District 6

Michael McManus

District 7

Harry Potter

District 8

Katie Bell

District 8

Justin Finch

District 9

District 9 Female

District 9

Helen Monroe

District 10

Colin Morgan

District 10

Hugo Mattingley

District 11

Ron Weasley

District 12

Hermione Granger

District 12


	6. Chapter 6

_**Selina Moore let's Luna Lovegood into her shelter.**_

 _ **Cho Cange questions her sanity.**_

When I wake up, I grab my backpack and move east. After looking at the fallen tribute's I had seen my friends, that I had grown up with for the past 5 years, killed. My heart was broken, the boy I had a crush on for years and asked me to the Yule Ball was dead. I couldn't help but have tears drip down my pale cheek.

As I continued to walk I Lucy Hale, out of nowhere jumped out at me with a spear. I had barely enough time to comprehend what was happening. I disarmed her, and knocked her to the ground. She attacked me with a rock she had grabbed. I took the rock and Bashed Lucy Hale's head against a rock several times. When her body stopped moving I threw the rock down. Her blood was on my hands, I got up in fear and tried to wash away the blood. I had just killed someone.

 _ **Pansy Parkinson sees a fire, but stays hidden.**_

 _ **Padma Patil**_ _**begs for Draco Malfoy to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing**_ _ **Padma Patil**_ _ **.**_

I sat down by a river, I watched as Lucy's blood was washed away from my hands. I couldn't live with myself. I had just killed Lucy, what would her muggle parents think when they get a letter home saying their only daughter was killed. Then I thought about all the students who had died in the games.

"Attention students there will be feast today at the cornucopia."

I got up and started to run back to the cornucopia. Maybe Draco or Selina was there, they were both still alive. When I got to the cornucopia I saw Pansy and Draco; I got one of my knives ready, I didn't know if they would attack me or not. Draco, ran the opposite direction while Pansy stayed at the cornucopia. With a knife in my hand I slowly walked up. I then see Pansy Parkinson and Selina Moore get into a fight over raw meat, but Pansy gives up and runs away. All the sudden I turn just in time to see a knife thrown inches away from my head. Cho runs at me and tries to stab me but I overpower her, and kill her

 _ **Luna Lovegood dies from an infection.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy makes a wooden spear.**_

 _ **Selina Moore camouflages herself in the bushes.**_

As I run away from the feast, I finally find Draco and Pansy. When Draco see's me he hugs me. Pansy just glares at me.

"I thought you were dead." Draco says, smiling. "If I had known I would have come and found you."

"I'm fine, Sebastian, helped me thru day one, but was killed."

"I'm sorry to hear that Seb, was a good friend to you." Draco grabs an axe of of a log near him, "I'm going to go get some more firewood. I'll be back shortly."

Draco walks off as Pansy and I sit in silence.

"Do you want some water?" Pansy says holding up a canteen. I go down to grab my own and realise it was missing, I must have dropped it. I nod my head yes, and take the canteen, "So what happened to Seb?"

"He was killed by the…" A loud cannon went off again. "I wonder who that was."

"We will find out shortly." She says, as I take a drink of water, the water tastes funny. I look up and see a smirk on Pansy's face. "Well I know who the next cannon will be."

I try to reply with something but, i can't speak my throat feels as tho it is closing up. I start to gasp for breath, the vision around my eyes starts to get blurry. THe last thing I see was Draco running towards me as I collapse onto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly ran up to Sadie who was gasping for breath. I grabbed one of her knives and plunged it right into Pansy's stomach. I twist the knife upwards and see the whites in her eyes. A cannon goes off as Pansy falls to the ground. I drop the knife, and  
stare at my hands. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I feel so different? I had just killed a human being. I am a murder.

I forget about Pansy and go back to Sadie who is still trying to breath. She was unconscious now. I bring her head into my lap and stroke her long blonde hair. After a minute Sadie stops breathing, another loud cannon goes off. A tear drips down my cheek.  
The girl I had loved for 3 years, was dead in my lap. I start to remember all the terrible things I had done to her. I had called her names and bullied her for the past 5 years, and all because I loved her.

"I love you." I say, as I bring my lips down and kiss her on her head, "I'm sorry, I never told you before. "

Fallen tributes:

Sadie Baldock

District 2

Pansy Parkinson

District 4

Luna Lovegood

District 6

Lucy Hale

District 7

Cho Chang

District 11

The Next day:

I walk thru the woods not knowing who was left, but I thought it was Selina, Sadie's friend. I didn't want to let Sadie down so I made the decision to let Selina live, for that is what she would have wanted. I just had to make sure Padma didn't kill Selina.  
I knew my dad would have been madat me for giving up my life for some girl, but I knew my mother would have been proud.

I sit down by a river when I hear a cannon go off. It was already dark, when I heard another cannon. The names appeared into the sky: Padma Patil and Selina Moore. My heart stops, I had failed in protecting Selina. I felt as tho I had failed Sadie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of the first wizard games Draco Malfoy."


End file.
